Trench Fever
by TatyanaFerret
Summary: Tally is a girl stuck in a whirlwind of a life, when her father drives her to the edge and her best friend is hurt, who'll be there to help her? A Marianas Trench Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**First Fancfic but had to re submit it because computers aren't my specialty. So please, enjoy this one because I raped the spellcheck button... And even though I raped it, there are still things wrong with it, but a friend of mine is playing editor, so it won't be like this for long :)**

Rain fell heavily on a dark septembers night in Vancouver city. No one was stupid enough to venture out into the dark and frigid night, except for one lone figure. She pulled her arms around her body, trying to stay warm despite her thin sweater ans being soaked to the bone.

She was walking quickly, not daring to slow down for fear she would freeze to death if she stopped. A car drove by, going way too fast and sending a spray of water that knocked her off her feet. It didn't matter though, what could a little water do to her that could outweigh the events of that night. She rolled up from the puddle, water soaking through the little bit of her that was dry. She stood up, and whoever it was didn't even bother to slow down and check if she was okay, it didn't matter though, she preferred that no one come and see what a mess she was.

She stood in front of a small two story house, looking up at the dark windows, willing for something to happen. She knew no one would see her and she didn't really want to neighbors to call the police to complain about some deranged girl standing outside a house. She walked to the side gate of the house that led to a very small backyard, there was a shed pressed up closely to the house with a garbage bin placed in front of the door. She ran over to the garbage can and proceded to climb on top of the shed. Her knee was suddenly confronted by a sharp digging pain, her knee had scraped a nail sticking out of the shed and her jeans had caught on it. With a yank, she heard a ripping noise and stumbled into the window, banging hard against the solid glass. A lamp suddenly flicked on inside, a man gripping a baseball bat suddenly apeared in the window. The guy, realizing who it was immediately dropped the bat and opened the window.

The girl climbed into the warm house and felt a little relieved that she wasn't going to get her head bashed in.

"What're you doing here? Especially in this weather!" the guy who let her in stumbled over to his closet and to get her some dry clothes and a towel, he was obviously exhausted once the spike of adrenalin ran out of his system.

The girl bit her lip nervously and looked away from the light shining in her eyes. You could tell by her puffy eyes that she'd been crying... a LOT, "Ian, I'm not really in the mood to talk about it right now," as the last words came out of her mouth, her voice cracked.

Ian went over, wrapping the towel around her frozen body, giving her a hug.

"It's alright, we can talk tomorrow. Let's just get you into some clean clothes Tally. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the livingroom. We can have a nice breakfast in the morning."

With that said, he guided her over to the bathroom and placed the dry clothes on top of the closed toilet seat. He gave her one last hug before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Ian PoV

Tally hasn't been doing so good lately. We've been bestfriends for as long as i can rememberand I've only seen her this upset once before. We had both been about 10 a the time and her mother had died earlier that day because of a car accident. She had run away from home and was crying her little eyes out. I couldn't let her run off by herself, so i went with her and we spent one long, cold night sleeping in a treefort we had found in the 'forrest'. It wasn't an actual forrest, just a small patch of trees that some other kids had built a long forgotten fort it.

Since that time though, she had handled herself pretty well for a young girl losing her mother, and being in that house for so long under those... conditions.

Whatever happend tonight, I'll listen, I don't like seeing her big. Brown eyes so sad...

He threw himself down on the couch, not even bothering to grab a blanket or pillow, and fell asleep with Tallys eyes haunting him with sadness into the dream world.

Tallys PoV

Ian closed the door to the bathroom. I could hear him walk down the stairs.

The clock above the toilet read 2:34AM

I looked at myself in the mirror, god, i was a complete wreck! My chin length hair that i had done a bad job dying red a few days ago, was bleeding its color onto my once light blue sweater, now the color of a rotting orange. The right leg of my pants was ripped off completely at the knee, blood was dripping from the gash in my knee and dripping scrlet drops onto my once white now brown sneakers. My face looked terrible, my eyes were blood-shot and rimmed in red, my eyeliner smudged to make me look like a racoon and some acne was having a wild party on my forehead. How Ian could recognize me was beyond my comprehension.

I peeled my wet clothes off my body and hopped into the shower, turning the heat up to as much as I could bear. The water cascaded over me, bringing my frozen body back to life.

I can never thank Ian enough for all he has done for me in my life. He helped when my mother died 10 years ago, coming with me and making sure that nothing bad happened to me. He always listened to me and even though he could give soem really bad advice, he was always a shoulder i could lean on in difficult times, whether in be a nasty friend, or my stupid father. He was my best friend, and i wouldn't trade him for the world.

Tallys leg started stinging and she remembered that she would have to clean out her wound. She wasched her hair and 20 minutes later, got out and recieved the first aid kit that Ian kept in the medicine cabinet. After she treated her knee, she put ont he clothes Ian had left for her and hung her wet ones over the bathtun to dry.

She went over and threw herself into Ians bed and passed out from sheer exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ian's PoV**

I was running, not from anything in particular, just running. I couldn't see what was going on around me; of course, the little I could see suggested that it wasn't in my best interest to look anyways. I was running somewhere I've been before, a house that isn't really a home. I stopped in front of a familiar light yellow house, it screamed happiness, but if you looked at the windows, all you could see was a dark foreboding cloud threatening to break the glass separating you from it. Shivers ran down my spine as I started to cross the road in an attempt to reach the front door, I felt there was something inside that I had to do. Suddenly, my body started flying, pain erupted from my side, someone started screaming, and the house started moving away from me, there was no way for me to get there now.

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes snapped open and I screamed at the ugly face bearing down on me. I felt my body slipping sideways, I screamed and tried to jump but only managed to launch myself sideways more, landing on the table and hearing the sound of cracking wood. I lay there for a second on the broken table before feeling scalding hot liquid on my back

"What the fuck!" I yelled, using my elbows to help thrust myself onto my feet and tearing my shirt off. I looked behind the couch to find my douche bag friend Mike, who was literally rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"I-I I should have brought the camera!" Mike managed to say between gasps of air.

Mike was going to get it later, he always played these stupid pranks on me and I was getting a little annoyed by it.

"Look what you did!" Ian spat out angrily at Mike. He look around, the couch was overturned, the coffee tables legs were all snapped off, a coffee mug was shattered on the floor and he was covered in coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen," Mike said while waving his hand around the room, still grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but smile at that stupid grin on my friends face, everyone always thought that he had rocks for brains anyways. I started laughing at the mess and pretty soon, we were both in a hysterical state. After laughing the laughter dies down, we both quickly got to work on cleaning the living room, Mike flipped the couch right side up and carried the table to the alley out back and I got a towel and picked up all the glass shards caught in the rug.

"I never liked that Coffee table my mom bought for me anyways, it was butt ugly," I sighed.

"Well, looks like we need a new one then! How about one made of rubber or diamond so you can't break it anymore," Mike said, poking fun at Ian.

"How about plastic little kid cups for you! I'm pretty sure that wasn't my coffee that got spilled."

"Hey! I didn't expect you to throw yourself at the table!"

Ian was about to respond with a nasty comment when he heard a little voice. "Good morning." He looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Tally sitting at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, "what's going on here?"

"Vitani!" Mike cries, suddenly jumping up and running to hide behind her, "Save me from this bad man," he dramatically points his finger at me, eyes wide and crazy. Tally giggled and stood up, "He's all yours Ian."

"Traitor!"

I lung towards Mike, reaching out as if about to strangle him. Suddenly, I turned catching Tally in a hug, "Good morning to you as well." I say, smiling at her.

**Tally's PoV**

"AAAAAAAAH!" I opened my eyes to a loud scream coming from downstairs. _Mike, _I thought to myself while yanking the covers over my head. A crash suddenly sounded from downstairs with a couple bangs accompanying it. Hysterical laughter followed about a minute later, filling the house with a heart warming feeling.

Mike was the other guy I was pretty close to, not as close as Ian, but still pretty close none the less. Mike had been new to our school when we were 16 and instantly became friends with our group. It's funny, he only became friends with us, because Ian challenged him to an afro contest; they still haven't had a winner yet. He had a crush on me and we dated for about 3 months, but we just weren't suited for a relationship like that. Dating really didn't affect our friendship and now, four years later, we're one of each other's best friends. He and Ian became best buds through their afro's and after high school, were still the best of friends, so they decided to rented a little 2 bedroom house.

Mike is really cool, but can be extremely annoying majority of the time, but his head is more screwed on than either Ian or I's. It's hard to believe that he's the responsible one.

I could hear Ian laughing like a maniac downstairs and decided that I wasn't going to get any more sleep today. I rolled out of Ian's bed and stumbled down the hallway, descending on the stairs. I plopped my body at the bottom step of the stairs and observed the situation.

"Hey! I didn't expect you to throw yourself at the table!"

Ian had a sour look on his face, which looked a little silly to me, "Good morning," I said in a quiet voice, "What's going on here?"

"Vitani!" Mike cried, suddenly jumping up and running to hide behind me, "Save me from this bad man," he dramatically points his finger at Ian, eyes wide and crazy. I giggled and stood up, "He's all yours Ian."

"Traitor!" Mike yelled and Ian started towards him, hands made to go and choke him when suddenly, his arms went around my body.

"Good morning to you as well." He sounded happy and gave me a small smile, but I knew that he really wanted to know what happened last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tally's PoV**

After the whole incident this morning, we all decided that were hungry and wandered over to the kitchen. It was a cramped kitchen and to me, Ian and Mike trying to help only got in the way! Typical men, getting in my way and not noticing that there obviously isn't enough room for all three of us to be in there at the same time. Mike dropped an egg and I was tempted to whack him over the head with my spoon. Ian, of course, burnt his bacon and caused the smoke alarm to go off, making him and Mike scramble around in the kitchen trying to get it to turn off, and treading egg yolk all over the place. We eventually managed to stop the alarm and I managed to shoo them away from the kitchen and into the dining room. They may have hearts of gold and pure intentions to help me, but they really were, as you'd say, retards in tin foil.

I managed to get the kitchen in order again and cook us all eggs, bacon and French toast. We sat down and listened to Mike's lame jokes and laughing at how terrible they were. After we ate our food, Ian went to the bathroom, so Mike and I decided to play a trick on him by changing his answering machine to some other language. We knew he was expecting a call from someone in the next while, but it didn't seem that urgent.

"I gotta go to work now," Mike sighed, "I work the 2PM shift and bussing it is a bitch from here."

Mike worked in a little coffee shop down town; he was part entertainment, playing his bass for other people, and part cashier person. It was a great gig and he got all the free coffee he wanted, hence his addiction to the stuff. He got some fairly nice tips from people and got extra for helping with entertainment, but it still wasn't enough for him and Ian to really work off of. Ian worked as well, but even with the money they both brought in, they still didn't have enough for much else. Renting in Vancouver is expensive, but neither of them wants the humiliation of living with their parents still, so they work their hardest to get by.

Mike put his jacket on and walked out the door, as it closed, it was like a vacuum seal in the room. Ian looked at me with expectant eyes that I started to sweat a little, and it was so quiet that I started to squirm a little.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ian murmured softly

It was a ritual for us; Ian knew that I wouldn't have the words for him right away, so he'd leave the room and do something else so I could have a little time to myself to think.

I'm so confused right now, life is falling apart at the seams for me, and the only thing that's keeping me sane is Ian and Mike; knowing that they care for me so much and that I can turn to them for support always. I just want to forget everything that happened last night, because I knew that by the time I was done telling Ian, I'd be a sobbing wreck. So much of last night was terrible that it was too much to bear.

The phone suddenly rang, making me jump out of my seat; I sat down instantly after that. The phone rang 5 times before going to voice mail, I felt sorry for whoever it would be.

The phone started rattling off words in some other language, I smiled a little at the thought of the confused persons face listening to the gibberish Mike and I had assembled.

"Uuuummm... Hi," the guy's voice sounded uncertain and confused for sure! Whoever he was, he had a nice voice, a little gravely, but it suited the tone of it and it had a nice melodic quality.

"Ian? Ian Casselman? I read in an ad in the paper that you were interested in drumming in a band.

Ian is an amazing drummer, I remember when we were little and he got a toy drum kit and we played the crap out of it. I could keep a beat, but Ian had a lot of potential to escalate into something far greater. I was so jealous of his ability that I pursued an instrument of my own. I took piano lessons for 6 years, learned about 5 chords on a guitar and majored in flute in middle school band class.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm Josh! If this is Ian, please call me back at 555-5830. So, uuuuuh... I guess I'll be hearing from you then, Bye!"

He didn't sound too sure of himself, of course, neither would I if I was contacting someone for the first time and their answering machine was in some other language. Now, back to important matters, how am I going to tell Ian?

She thought about how she would tell Ian, tears already started welling up in her eyes at the thought of it all

She heard Ian before she saw him, he walked around the corner, he was wearing sweats and a Foo Fighters tee, his hair starting to dry into a even larger afro. I giggled at his hair, yet again drawing my attention away from the problem at hand.

"So Tally," his smile turned into a look of sympathy, "Where do you want to start?"

Ian was the most supportive person in my life ever, words started to spill out of my mouth the moment he had asked. I could tell him anything, everything in fact! He was the only person in the world who knew me.


	4. Chapter 4

**You finally get to kow what's going on! this chapter is longer and I hope everyone enjoys it! **

It was 12 and I'd just gotten home from my 4-12 shift at this diner I worked at on the other side of town. I liked my job, the people there were nice and the people who came in were quite interesting. Old people generally came in the early hours of the morning, so when I worked at those times, I enjoyed sitting down for a few minutes to listen to their stories about the tsunami of 1964 or the avalanches that happened 40 years ago. Around lunch things would pick up and we'd get a few local businesses coming in to eat lunch or have meetings. The evening though, is when all the fun happens. The place has a basement and because of the fact the people who live around the place are so cool, we can provide a stage for people to come and perform! We try and make it as friendly of an environment as possible by not allowing alcohol and drugs in, so even teenagers can come in and enjoy the entertainment without having to worry. So I like working the evening shifts the most, I can serve people their non-alcoholic beverages and enjoy the music.

That night however, was not that great. It had been raining cats and dogs all day, typical Vancouver weather, so it had been slow. The only performers we had were this hair band that wasn't that good and a puppeteer who was actually quite good from a lot of others I had seen.

I had to close up by myself that evening because my co-worker and friend, Janice, had to go catch a plane the next day to go visit her family in Saskatchewan and needed to get a few good hours of rest, so I let her leave at 10. I finished closing at 11 and it was okay, I hummed a song to myself as I washed the floors and counted the money before putting it in the safe and locking up the store for night. I hadn't brought the right gear walking around in the rain; I only had on a baby blue sweater that I'd bought myself a few days ago and this cheesy bright yellow rain hat that was made of rubber. I called the bus using my phone and found that it wasn't going to come for another 45 minutes and decided to walk to the bus stop that was a 15 minute walk away. It would come in 20 minutes so I had the time, and it would drop me off 8 blocks away from my house, so I wouldn't have to bother with a transfer.

I was drenched by the time I got on the bus, my hair was fine though. I sat there, looking out the window, dreaming about what my future would be like. It was always the same, Ian, Mike and my little brother James would all move to Toronto and find a nice little place to live in. We'd live a happy life going to the movies together or walking around the malls and having the time of our lives. Of course, I'd snap back into reality and I knew that that dream was extremely far away and would probably never happen.

I hopped off the bus and a gust of wind suddenly scooped my hat off my head, hurling it down the street. It would be a futile effort to chase after it; so instead, I spent my energy running home so I wouldn't get too wet.

I had gotten home and for the most part, spared my hair from getting drenched. I shook my head and a few little droplets of orange tinted water sprayed onto the walls of the front entrance. I made a mental note to clean that up ASAP! I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, I'd been up since 6 A.M and wanted to get to sleep, but I knew I probably had some chores to do before going to dream land. I got up off the couch, kicked my shoes off and walked upstairs to grab some clean clothes before getting to work.

As I walked up to my door, I heard a noise I hadn't heard in a long time; a slight weeping noise was coming from my brother's room. I slowly walked over to his room and brought my ear up to his closed door. Sure enough, the slight whimpers were there, causing my heart to drop to the pit of my stomach. I hadn't heard him cry in such a long time and I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't because of what I thought it was. I slowly opened the door and peaked in. My heart felt like it had stopped completely, my blood ran like ice through my veins. I was not prepared for what I saw. My brother was sitting in the corner in the fetal position, his head snapped up to reveal the damage suffered to his face. Yellow rings started to for around his eyes, suggesting that both his eyes would go black. His top lip was growing fat and the bottom lip was so badly split, you could see his lower teeth a little and his nose was twisted to the right, broken terribly. I ran over to my brother and threw my arms around him. He cried out in pain and I looked down to realize he was cradling his left arm. I was so shocked and pulled him close to me, being aware of his arm as he wept on my shoulder.

I remember the first time I was hit by our father, he was sitting there on the couch and I had been begging him to come to the park with me because I wanted to play with him. He kept telling me that he didn't want to, but I really wanted him to. Eventually, he just snapped. I didn't see it coming, I just felt his had make contact with my face and myself falling to the ground. My father immediately picked me up and held me close, telling me he was extremely sorry for what he had done and we went to the park. I was 12 at that time and didn't understand anything at all. He had been stressed out after mom died when I was 10, we all were. My brother was 5 at the time and could easily pick up on our sad emotions, but didn't know what had happened to cause us to get so sad.

A month after we had the funeral, Dad started to do fun things with us! It always seemed like we were going to the ice cream shop or spending the day mini golfing and go-karting. For about 2 years our life went on like that before it suddenly stopped. My brother had always been quiet and preferred to play alone, so he never bugged our Dad for anything. I on the other hand, loved our Father with all my heart and wanted his approval so bad, so when he stopped approving of me and started smacking me every once in a while, I put the blame on myself. I thought that if I were to become perfect, that he would be happier. Things spiralled down from there over the years; when I was 15 we moved into a small 2 storey, 3 bedroom house when Father stopped being a doctor and started doing odd jobs here and there. I got a job to help support the family so we wouldn't have to move again, I did all the chores and kept my brother and I's marks up so that he would be happy and that maybe, just maybe, life would go back to how it was before.

I didn't notice he was an alcoholic until I was 17. I thought he was always just grieving for his lost wife, and he still was, but the alcohol was what caused him to become violent. He took the worst of it out on me and didn't really bother with my brother because my brother was always so cautious and stayed out of his way. Unlike me, who still vied for positive attention from him after all these years.

I was 19, an adult and still living at home when he started beating my brother, who was 14 at the time, but it was never as violent as tonight. I'm 20 now and even more terrified of the man.

A pounding noise was coming from downstairs and I realized that this wasn't going to turn out well for either of us. The door flew open and I immediately stood up to protect my brother. For an alcoholic, father was fast; he grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me down the hallway before I knew it. I was screaming and kicking, hoping he'd let go, but his grip only tightened. He grabbed the back of my shirt and hurled me down the stairs, my side, back and shoulders slammed against the steps before I got to the bottom. My head cracked against the hardwood floor and my vision went while for a while.

There was suddenly a pain that engulfed me; my body felt like it was being split in two. My whole body resonated with this throbbing pain and I just wanted it to end! The scent of alcohol on his breath wafted up my nose, suffocating me, causing me to gag. I turned my head to the side, crying, too weak to call for help, too weak to fight back.

I don't remember how long it was, but it was finally over. Though what caused the pain was gone, I could still feel it writhing through my body. I lay there, abused and broken.

I remember turning my head to see my brother, standing at the top of the stairs, phone in hand. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear any noise coming out. He walked down the stairs, picked me up and laid me other the couch. He was a pretty big person for only being 15 and I guess it helped that I was five foot five and one hundred and thirty pounds. He fixed my clothes and did my pants up, before leaning close and whispering into my ear, "It's going to be alright, I called the police so he can't hurt us anymore."

I sat up and looked at him, I looked at the damage our father had done to him and me. Even though he had done this, I still loved my father, but I wanted nothing to do with him.

I wasn't rationally thinking when I sat up, grabbed my shoes and ran out the door. I didn't want to be there and sure as hell didn't want to face any police. As I ran down the street, I could hear the sirens in the distance behind me, but I kept going, not turning around and disappearing into the dark stormy night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Wow, this is the second story this week!**

**Tally's PoV**

I sat there crying, I'd finished telling Ian about last night and I was still scared of everything that was going on. I had no idea what I'd do or how he'd react to all this that I'd told him, all I could hope for, was that everything would go on and I'd forget everything that ever happened to me.

Ian came over to my side and wrapped his arms tightly around my body; I buried my head in the crook of his neck and wept. They were loud sobs that echoed throughout the quiet, empty house. The only other sound you could hear was the soft murmuring of Ian whispering in my ear, "It's going to be fine baby, and I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you no matter what the problem."

I cried harder, not because on the abuse I'd suffered, but because Ian was there and the relief he gave me was immense. He would always be by my side no matter what; even when we were fighting when we were little, he was there. Some other kids were pushing me around and even though Ian and I had gotten into a huge argument, he came to my rescue and suffered getting beat up to save me. He was my main pillar of support; I relied on him so much for everything in my life.

**Ian's PoV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I knew her father was bad, but to rape his own child! I want to beat that mother fuckers face in so bad! I had to grip the table with my hands, my knuckles turning white, so I wouldn't get up, try and find him and strangle him with them!

I stood up and walked over to her side, wrapping my arms around her and whispering softly into her ear in an attempt to comfort her, "It's going to be fine baby, and I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you no matter what the problem."

Those words were truth; I would always be there for her no matter what. I felt powerless though, I couldn't protect her from this and I was mentally tearing myself apart because of it. I don't want anything bad to happen to Tally.

She cried on my shoulder for a while before her loud sobbing turned into soft whimpers and sniffles. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to rub salt on fresh wounds by making her relive the story for a second time today, so I said the first thing that popped into mind.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go to the movies, or maybe go and grab some hotdogs? It's my day off ya know! We could stay here and break out the old board games!"

I kinda just rambled a little more, pulling a Mike and saying some lame joke or telling her a funny story from work at the office. I thought that keeping her mind off the problem would help a little.

She was silent for a while then suddenly stirred, "Thanks Ian, I don't know what I'd do without you," she leaned up and planted a kiss on my cheek and weakly smiled.

"I just wanna sleep for a little while, I'm more tired than I was before," she said to me in a raspy voice.

"Well then!" I said lifting her up and cradling her in my arms, "Your knight in shining armour shall deliver you to the bedroom for a little R&R then!" I spun on my heel to face the stairs when suddenly. BAM! I had smacked Tally's head on the side of her chair and dropped her.

"OW!" she cried, grabbing the side of her head.

Her shoulders started shaking a little and I quickly bent down to apologize to her. She looked at me and I realized that she was laughing!

"You're my retard in tinfoil!" she laughed. I helped her up to her feet and made sure I didn't hit her with anything else.

"Oh, I forgot to mention! Some guy named Josh called, he was looking for you and I think he said his number, but I can't remember it. Maybe later I'll take you up on the offer to go to the movies later, but for now, I'm tired and am going to sleep for a while!" She turned around and made her way up the stairs, "Thanks again Ian," she said before disappearing out of sight.

She was a talkative girl once you got to know her; around strangers she'd get shy, but the moment she became comfortable around them, you couldn't pay her enough to shut up for even one goddamn minute!

I turned to my answering machine and pressed the playback message button. Some weird language started spilling out of the machine and I realized what Tally and Mike were snickering about earlier. I would get them back, Mike especially!

"Uuuummm... Hi! Ian? Ian Casselman? I read in an ad in the paper that you were interested in drumming in a band! Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm Josh! If this is Ian, please call me back at 555-5830. So, uuuuuh... I guess I'll be hearing from you then, Bye!"

It sounded like some teenager trying to make it big, that kid probably couldn't play an instrument to save his life. But, it had to be better than that hair band that didn't care if you could play, just as long as you had nice hair, so I decided to go and check this guy out.

I picked up the cordless phone and plopped down on the ugly, yet comfy, puke green couch and dialled the number. After 6 rings, I was contemplating about hanging up, when a voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello, Gregory's pizza, how may I take your order?" this male voice answered my call.

I was about to hit the end call button when I heard some shouting on the other end of the phone, "MATT! Give me the fucking phone!" it sounded like Josh, so I stayed patient and hoped that these guys weren't total retards.

After a few seconds, Josh was on the phone, "Yeah? Who is this?"

"It's Ian; you called me earlier about needing a drummer for your band." I replied, adding a bit of an impatient tone to my voice. This guy didn't really catch on though, so you could tell how pleased I was by this kid.

"Hey! Sorry about my friend Matt here, he's more than a bit of a douche bag."

"Hello Ian, I love you!" a falsetto voice came from the background.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm really sorry; everyone thinks that Matt was thrown out a window as a baby resulting in his pure idioticness now. My name is Josh Ramsay and you're Ian I'm guessing?"

He seemed okay, I wasn't too thrilled about his friend though, "Yeah, I'm assuming you want to meet with me and check out my skills as a drummer," I cut right to the chase, I was already losing my patience with these people, so I really didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Would tomorrow work?" Josh asked me.

"Uuuummm..." I thought about Tally and how she would react if I left her for a while tomorrow, she would probably be okay though, "Yeah, I get off work early on Sundays, would 5 work for you guys?"

"Sure, that's perfect, do you mind coming here? I live on 1712 Acadia road, I have a drum kit here so you don't need to bring anything but yourself." He sounded excited that I was going to come, gotta give him points for that at least!

"Okay, I think I know where that is, I'll come and we'll see how things progress from there." I kept it short, I kinda wanted t relax for a little while today.

"Alright man! We'll see you tomorrow then," Josh hung up the phone but not fast enough to cut off Matt's goodbye, "BYE I-MAN!"

I have to admit, I was getting a little excited, and I hoped that these people were a little smarter than they sounded.

I lay down on the couch; the clock hanging on the wall read 3:34. I closed my eyes and lay there for a little while before nodding off to sleep.

**Tally's PoV**

I hated being left alone to my own thoughts, they drove me mad most of the time, and I didn't like the pressure it built inside of me.

I sat there, leaning my hot cheek against the cold surface of the tub in Ian and Mike's bathroom. All that crying made my stomach hurt and as soon as I was out of Ian's sight, I had raced to the bathroom and vomited out my late lunch.

I stood up and splashed water on my face, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked worse than yesterday when I first got here, dark bags had formed under my eyes, but at least the acne was going away. My hair had been dark brown before I'd dyed it red, so all that you could see was a red tinge when I'd originally wanted bright red hair. Most of the red had bled off the night before so my hair was starting to look brown again.

I closed my eyes and pressed my palms against my temples; since last night, I'd been getting terrible headaches on and off all day. I dug through the counters drawers and took some pain pills before going over and snuggling in Ian's bed. I don't want to go to a movie; I just want to sleep until tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and exhaustion took over, pulling me into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
